


Decorations

by Eternally_Exhausted



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: It was predictably pandemonium in the Unikingdom Royal Household.
Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070348
Kudos: 2





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever seen an episode or two of Unikitty! so I apologize if there's some details I got wrong.

It was predictably pandemonium in the Unikingdom Royal Household.

More than a thousand boxes had come out of storage and were scattered about the palace in various states of unpacking. The kitchen looked like one of the good doctor’s baking experiments had exploded (and it likely had, if the two young royals had their paws in it). The halls were filled with excited shrieking and babbling, and in some places discarded tinsel, Christmas music being blasted at full volume. Needles from at least half a dozen trees littered the tiled floor in the foyer. The staff were all hiding. Even Richard had declared it was his day off, and no one had seen him since.

Kingsley sighed as he took in the disaster that was their home. “ _Every year_ , Queenie,” he muttered.

“Oh, let them have their fun, dear,” Queenie chirped back, giving her mate’s cheek a lick. “You know the end results are always worth the mayhem. Unikitty always does such a fantastic job!”

 _“THANKS MOM!”_ said princess screamed back.

“I just wish they wouldn’t terrorize the staff while they’re at it,” Kingsley continued. “Is it too much to ask to at least keep the kitchen in one piece? Amalie hardly needs ‘help’.”

_“Oh no! Puppycorn, grab that before it falls down the stairs!”_

_“I got it! I got it!”_

_Crunch._

_“…I don’t got it.”_

“If I recall correctly,” Queenie said, “you were worse than both our children _combined_ , when we were their age. So you really only have yourself to blame.”

“Don’t remind me…”

_“Ack! Hawkodile, watch out for those lights-!”_


End file.
